federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Evalynne Dhow CP
Evalynne "Aivolineh" Dhow is the sort of person to take life as it is handed to her. A survivor of the Borg assault on her home world Eva was forced to make a life for herself on Earth. After her marriage with Kitaan fell apart, she went to Earth and currently works at the Munroe Resorts. Little else is known about her current status. Baxkground Information She was not yet nine years old when the Borg came, forcing her parents to make the hard decision of leaving their home before the onslaught arrived. However, when Brigan went to purchase space on a freighter, he learned that the captains of the outgoing transports were demanding exorbitant fees for passage. The devastated father could afford only one spot. At a loss, he did the only thing he could. Going home, he spoke with his wife, and then the pair packed up a small bag for their daughter and brought her to the transport. The departure was tear-wrenching. Neither Brigan nor Elianna knew for sure that their daughter would even survive – or where she would end up. All they knew was that if she stayed, she would die in the attack with the rest of them. For her part, Aivolineh was frightened and confused- especially when she learned her parents would not be coming along. There was promise that they would be on the next transport, but as the child got herself settled in and the freighter departed, news of the first attacks came through. No more transports were leaving, and those which had departed were at risk of being hunted down if the Borg finished with El Auria too soon. It was the HMSF fighters who ensured their safety, drawing the Borg’s attention and providing distraction for the refugees to escape. From that moment on, Aivolineh realized that she was well and truly alone. She held her grief in for the long journey to Earth, and once there she was processed into the Juvenile systems. Given the name Evalynne, and eventually styling herself as Eva Garcia, the young woman set about making a new life for herself. Eventually she has left Bajor where she used to coordinate a daycare center and has moved to Toronto where she worked as Human Resources Director of the Toronto Munroe Resorts with Barbara Munroe CP under the alias "Royce L'aurin." Personal Life Carson Garcia (Unknown): Eva has had other men in her life over the past century, but the first to truly mean something to her was one Carson Garcia. Gregarious, warm-natured, he spoke to a core deep within Eva and the two bonded almost instantly. To this day Eva regrets never truly settling with Carson – her fear of watching him die and knowing her life would go on for centuries still always prevented her from taking that last step. It was only after he passed away that she even worked up the nerve to adopt his last name as her own. Corban Maddix CP (2383): Eva met her lover while living on DS9 and he surprisingly proved to be one of Eva's greatest supports when her husband, Kitaan, went missing. At that time what had once been a sex-driven relationship began to develop into what could possibly be defined as a genuine friendship. For the most part she was able to avoid entanglement, a time change resulting in a shift between universes for Corban revealed that - in one place and time - the two of them had found each other as husband and wife. That one brief glimpse of the Corban that could have been opened Eva's eyes; while she would never leave her husband, she has at least been able to see a bit deeper under the shell Maddix holds against the world. Unfortunately, what sought to become a friendship ended up being the catalyst which ruined her marriage. A few months after the birth of her second child, Eva went too far - engaging in a fling with Corban yet again. Guilt ate at her, but no where near as bad as when - after separating over the matter for some weeks - Kitaan announced that the marriage could not continue. The divorce was settled, with Eva giving custody of the children over to Kit while she left Bajor and returned to Earth. Once there - with assistance from Shawn Munroe - Eva settled into working for Barbara Munroe on the family-owned resort in Toronto. She reverted her name at that time back to Magdahl with the intent to start life anew. Deke Forsythe (2384-Current): Eva met her lover through interaction at the Munroe resorts. They have continued to see each other since. Little is known about their current status and is to be updated. Previous Spouse(s) Kitaan Dhow Eva met her first husband, Kitaan Dhow CP, when her son, Sebastien, had managed to get mixed up with a group of villains on DS9, resulting in a hit to abduct Eva in order that he comply with their demands. Kidnapped by Tahmoh Almin CP – going under the moniker of Carl Penikett – Eva was subjected to various abuses before being dumped, literally, on the planet Bajor. It was there she was discovered by Kit Dhow – who was presently working on an archaeological dig – and taken in for treatment. Over time, the two of them became acquainted. The fact that Kit was an El Aurian himself helped to quell some of Eva’s concerns, and in time the two married. This marriage did not last, however as Eva's continued interest in Corban Maddix CP put up barriers between herself and Kitaan which prompted them to divorce. They have two children together. Children Eva has two children with Kitaan Dhow named Elliana Dhaja and Aidyah Dhaja CP. Please see their links for more information. Eva had a foster son named Sebastien Corrix who died in 2384. 4 Evalynne Dhow CP Category:United Federation of Planets Category:El Aurian Category:Civilian Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:October Category:2256 Category:All Characters